


Together Forever

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Camping, Camping Outside, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Comfort/Angst, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dancing in the Rain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends Forever, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried while writing this, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Youtube, Inspired by Youtube Animatic, Magic, Magic Revealed, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Sad and Sweet, School Dances, Sleepovers, Slow Dancing, Team Sleepovers, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After the final battle against Hawkmoth, Marinette reflects on her life over the last few years with her friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire & Trixx, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Sass, Nino Lahiffe & Wayzz
Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212
Kudos: 25





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle it's been a while since I've actually watched Miraculous Ladybug so it might not be that good. I just got so inspired and I needed to write!
> 
> I'd also just like to get it out of the way that yes I gave Nathaniel, Luka's Miraculous. I just don't Luka so I switched him with Nathaniel because I love Nathaniel and I love to see him with Ch.loé
> 
> Please see the endnote to see who's video inspired this story they are truly an amazing creator that you need to check out!
> 
> Just to let everyone know now that I'm finished with this story I'm going to go cuddle with my boyfriend!
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Marinette the Ladybug themed heroine swung across the city of Pairs as fast as she could, pieces of her blue hair blowing in her face as she went. The college student was running late to meet her friends since she had only left her bakery warm home ten minutes ago after finishing a design for class. She honestly hadn’t meant to take that long but like always she got lost in her work and if her friends were there with her, they would tease her for how often she did this; especially her boyfriend Adrien, who loved to see her blush.

Marinette smiled at the thought of her friends they were some of the best to have happened to her and she was so lucky to have them, of course, she knew this and she knew that they knew that she cared for them all great but it was nice to go through some old memories they all had together from time to time. It was hard to think about them nowadays with everything going on but with the silent night around her creating a peaceful bubble to think about these things.

* * *

The first memory her mind went to with her and her friends with when they had all revealed their true identities to one another. She could still remember when they all opened their eyes on the Eiffel tower that night and not even five seconds later all freaked out overseeing one another without the masks. Everyone was freaking out over everybody pointing and trying to form words all except for Marinette and Adrien who had known who the others were since they had been the ones who had given them their miraculouses. 

They had even made a list in a store-bought notebook filled with who would be the best fit for the miraculous and the Kwamis that gave them power. Within only a few hours of sitting on the roof of a building writing things down and crossing them out, they had come to an agreement of who would be the best people for each miraculous.

**Alya - Trixx**

**Nino - Wayzz**

**Chloé - Pollen**

**Nathaniel - Sass**

It hadn’t been that hard to decide who would be perfect even though at the beginning Marinette didn’t trust Chloé, but thankfully she had wrong. What they were freaking out over was one another; neither had thought in a million years that the person standing in front of them would be their best friend and partner. They hadn’t had much time to think about it though since they were quickly tackled by the other members of their team who had gotten over their shock and were now overjoyed to see one another which led to the giant group hug they were in at the moment. Their Kwamis all off to the side hugging one another as well staying close to one another especially Plagg and Tikki.

* * *

Marinette giggled softly as she remembered how all of them ended up in an enormous pile of excitement, everyone talking over one another as they all tried to get out what they wanted to say.

It had been one of the best moments of her life if she was being honest with herself, all of her friends together laying on the ground-hugging and nearly to tears with how happy they all were. She had even been happy to have Chloé there, though they weren’t friends till at least a year and a half later.

* * *

The next memory that filled Marinette’s mind was the exact day or more so weekend that Chloé had started to become one of her best friends/sisters.

It had been near the end of their Junior year of high school when Chloé had walked up to her and Alya a nervous expression on her face that she tried to cover up with her usual stony expression. Before either of them could ask her what she needed, she dropped two golden envelopes on their desk.

“Either come or don’t I don’t care,” Chloé had said before walking off back to her seat next to Nathaniel who she had been spending more time with than usual.

It had taken both Marinette and Alya a moment to figure out what had just happened and opened up both of the golden envelopes that the blonde girl had given them. It had been no surprise to them that folded notes inside were a lighter shade of gold when they pulled out but it had surprised them when they opened them to find that they were invitations; invitations to a weekend-long sleepover held by Chloé so they could get to know one another.

They both must have reread the invitations about fifty times before finally understanding what it meant. Once they understand they quickly got up and made their way over to Chloé. They could see she was ready for them to reject the invite by the way her face got colder and her body stiffened up but they had surprised her as they both agreed to be at her home a little while after school and they had kept their word showing up at Chloé’s door two hours after school with clothes, games, cheap makeover kits, cheap craft kits, as well as other things they thought would be fun.

Chloé, of course, was actually shocked to see her since she hadn’t thought they would come and she had told herself if they did, it would only be for a few hours not for two entire days like she had invited them too.

At first, it was awkward but only a few hours in which they were all dressed in pajamas eating pizza and sweets while drinking soda and hot chocolate as they talked, played games, and crafted. Their Kwaims, Tikki, Trixx, and Pollen all joined in on the fun as they sang and danced with their chosen, all having the time of their lives as they hung out with one another. They did all these things and more unless they were sleeping, which when they did Chloé’s dad would usually find them in the morning passed out on the chairs, sofas, and/or floor instead of in their rooms.

That Monday after their weekend sleepover ended with them all walking into school, each sporting a. handmade friendship bracelet.

* * *

Marinette could still remember how shocked everyone had been at seeing the three girls hanging out and laughing. It had shocked everyone in their class because everyone knew that the three had been mortal enemies since freshman year but everyone grew used to it by the time Junior prom rolled around.

A soft lovesick smile spread across Marinette’s face. She landed on the top of a roof to catch her breath for a moment, knowing that she was already late. It would be okay if she rested for a second.

The lovesick smile was still across her face as she remembers Junior prom had been the night that her and Adrien had finally gotten together much to the joy of their friends their entire school. Marinette even remembered Kim handing Alix what seemed to be a sizable amount of money with a smile on his face. Adrien and Marinette were later told on the limo ride home that there had been bets place on how long it would take them to get together. Alix had guessed Junior prom, and of course, she had won.

Marinette stood still as she looked out over the lights of Paris, remembering that night just like it was yesterday.

* * *

She had been so nervous about the dance that Alya and Chloé had to keep reminding her to breathe as they all helped one another get ready for the dance. All of their dresses were store-bought with a few things added thanks to Marinette. She had tried to get them to let her make their dresses, but they told her that she could make their dresses next year since it was Senior prom and though Marinette didn’t like it she agreed to make a few changes to their store-bought dresses and that was it.

They had all three just finished getting ready when Jean had knocked on the door to tell them that Adrien, Nino, and Nathaniel were there and that their parents were waiting downstairs to take pictures. Chloé had called back a thank you before telling him they would be down in a moment. After they heard him leave they quickly got the gifts they had made for the guys and headed downstairs.

The gifts they had made were friendship bracelets; they had noticed the boys teasing them about having them and thought it would be way more fun to give them their own friendship bracelets than a normal boring boutonniere. This is exactly what they did when they got downstairs to meet the boys, each slipping it around their wrist as the boys did the same with their corsages they had gotten them.

All of their outfits were simple, knowing that next year their senior prom outfits would be the best in the world. 

Their parents and Nathalie took pictures of them before sending them on their way to have fun at the dance, of course, after giving them a curfew of two in the morning. They had, had so much fun in the limo on their way over there that they knew the night ahead of them would be amazing and they had been right.

Though for Marinette the night only got better at the last dance when Adrien had pulled her onto the dance floor the slow song that was playing, let them swing and twirl around happily together. As they danced, she could see Alya and Nino dancing with one another, but she couldn’t find Chloé and Nathaniel but those thoughts were quickly pushed from her mind as Adrien’s lips met her own and a soft kiss which she quickly returned.

Their kiss hadn’t been very long, but it had been long enough for others to notice, and when they did a crowd instantly clapped and cheered around happy that the two had finally gotten together after so long. This had ended with their four best friends running forward and wrapping them in a giant group hug once. No one mentioned why Chloé and Nathaniel’s clothes were messed up, not that they didn’t already now. At the moment though that didn’t matter as the crowd kept cheering for them, causing Marinette to bury her blushing face in Adrien’s chest and Adrien to bury his face in her hair; both had huge smiles on their faces as they clung tighter to one another and their friends. Marinette could remember feeling Plagg and Tikki pressed between them both and one another in happiness at having the two halves finally come together.

* * *

That had been the best prom for their friend and their only prom that they went to. Marinette winced and gritted her teeth as the memory filled her mind, making her feel sick to her stomach. She was still frozen and unmoving for a moment until she felt a cold drop of water splash down on her head causing her to blink and lookup.

She noted the gloomy clouds covering the once clear, star-covered sky above her letting her know that she needed to hurry or she would be soaked to the bone.

So within seconds she was jumping across the buildings and swinging across the city once more to get to her and her friends' meeting place.

As she headed towards them, though she couldn’t get the memory of senior prom out of her mind. It had been a difficult night for all of them, not because they had missed the dance but because of what Adrien had discovered only a few hours before the dance.

* * *

Marinette had been busy putting the last of the touches on all of their outfits, even the boys’ suits since they had all agreed that it would be fun to have their dresses and tuxes themed after their superhero alter-egos. 

She had just finished sewing the large black bow onto her own dress when Adrien had come through her window, causing her to jump and shriek a little before laughing.

She had turned around to “scold” Adrien about seeing the bride before the wedding which was a joke that was between them and their friends, but she stopped when she saw the complete breakdown her boyfriend was having in the middle of her bedroom in his super suit.

Seeing Adrien, who was usually so calm and level-headed like this, of course, made Marinette want to panic but before she could she quickly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him tightly against her. She pressed his ear against her heart, hoping that, that would help even out his breathing. It took nearly an hour for Adrien to finally tell her what was wrong and when he did Marinette instantly called the other four.

In under fifteen minutes Alya, Nino, Chloé, and Nathaniel were all detransforming in Marinette's bedroom looking scared and worried as they all sat on the floor near Adrien and Marinette who both looked scared out of their minds. Plagg was curled up in Adrien’s blonde hair looking ready to kill while Tikki gripped tightly to the pink shirt Marinette had been wearing.

It took a minute or so for Adrien and Marinette to tell them what was going on, but once they did the others all had the same scared expression across their faces. It was hard not to be scared when you find out that your best friend's and your boyfriend’s dad was the supervillain bent on destroying you no matter what.

None of them went to prom, and they all spent the night and Marinette’s place for the rest of the weekend, and though her parents were worried they didn’t question it.

Adrien moved out of his father’s house soon after graduation, hell-bent on never speaking to the man again.

* * *

Marinette blamed Gabriel a.k.a Hawkmoth for a lot of her and her little family's problems, she didn’t blame him for all of them but she blamed him for an enormous chunk of them.

Still, after that building collapsed on him in the final battle she hadn’t been able to find it in herself to feel any joy in his demise. 

She knew the two reasons for this; one was because she was in some ways the Lady of Creation, meaning she believed every life should be saved and the other reason was something she hated thinking about.

Marinette was once again pulled from her thoughts as she landed on the soft grass of the parks where she usually met her friends. She stumbled a little as she came to a stop but other than that she was fine as the rain sprinkled around her.

“Hey, Guys!” Marinette said cheerfully as she turned to face her friends a bright look in her eyes as she began to walk towards them. “Sorry I’m late I got lost in homework again,” She laughed though it sounded strained and bitter.

The surrounding air was silent except for the sound of her feet tapping against the stone sidewalk under her feet leading to her friends. 

“These last few months have been hard since we defeated, Hawkmoth,” Marinette said as she kept walking towards her friends but again no response could be heard as she kept walking towards them.

Soon though, she stopped in front of a large bronze and stone statue in the center of the park. The bronze statue before her was comprised of six figures, three women and three men each in battle-ready stance, their weapons were drawn ready to defend Paris, themselves, and one another. Marinette swallowed around the lump in her throat as she looked at five out of the six characters since she was the sixth one.

There was soon a flash of light that lasted only a few seconds as the rain poured down harder around Marinette who now stood detransformered with Tikki sitting on her shoulder cuddled up against her neck trying to be as comforting as she could be at a moment like this.

Marinette stood there for a few moments before reaching forward to touch a bronze plaque that was set into the stone of the statue. As she reached her hand forward six colorful, worn friendship bracelets could be seen hanging from her small wrist before her hand touched the cold, bronze plaque and as her hand touched the metal a simple yet beautiful engagement ring could be seen on her ring finger

As she read over the plaque once more for what felt like the millionth time in eight months she could feel tears slip from her eyes and mix with the rain that was now soaking her clothes and her face.

The plaque before her read her worst fear come true.

**THANK YOU TO OUR FALLEN HEROES WHO GAVE THEIR LIVES FOR ALL OF PARIS**

**CHAT NOIR**

**RENA ROUGE**

**CARAPACE**

**QUEEN BEE**

**VIPER ABSTRACTION**

“These last few months have been hard,” Marinette whispered, her voice shaky as more tears slipped from her eyes. “Since I lost all of you,” She said before she finally broke, falling to her knees and sobbing loudly into the rain.

She sobbed and held her arm close to her chest, hugging the friendship bracelets close to her chest as well as holding the ring that Adrien had given her before the final battle to her heart.

She sobbed loudly as Tikki cried silently with her, snuggling against her chosen’s neck as Marinette let out the pain that was settled in her bones and that would be in her bones for the rest of her life no matter what.

Marinette knew that there was nothing she could have done because when the walls around them started to cave in; none of them could anywhere, not even Hawkmoth who had caused the destruction couldn’t get out which left him trapped with them all. It didn’t make Marinette’s pain or guilt go away though as she remembers waking up in the hospital hurt but alive while her boyfriend and best friends were nowhere in sight.

Marinette knew why she was alive, she was the Lady of Creation and basically that meant she was the embodiment of life itself meaning as long as she wore her miraculous she couldn’t die in battle. 

These thoughts only made Marinette sob harder as she held her arm even tighter against her chest the sound of Tikki hiccuping and the rain were the only sounds filling her eyes and oh how she longed to hear the laughter of the people she missed so much.

As Marinette continued to sob she didn’t notice the five ghostly figures move towards her each with a sad look on the faces as they surrounded her and tried to hold her close to show her that they were still there with her but all Marinette could fill was a brief sensation of warmth around her before the rain soaked through and made her cold once more.

**Author's Note:**

> The video I was inspired by was "Laa Da Dee - Miraculous Ladybug (Animatic), Created by, Kawaii ComicUvU" on YouTube. 
> 
> I have linked for their channel and their video down below so go check them both out!
> 
> Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq_ysWKzoDAIBvY17Cqt81g
> 
> Video: https://youtu.be/IuOzCXplat4
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Kisses: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
